villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent (Over the Hedge)
Vincent is the main antagonist of Dreamworks' Over the Hedge. He is a large black bear who steals food from campers and stores it up in his cave. He is voiced by Nick Nolte in the film and by Jess Harnell in the video game. Biography Beginnings One night, Vincent is asleep in his cave and his food is almost stolen by a hungry RJ, who instead wakes up Vincent. Eventually, he accidentally destroys all of his food when the wagon carrying the food falls in the middle of the road and is run over by a truck. A mad Vincent threatens to kill RJ, but he instead decides to give RJ 1 week to collect all the food after a full moon when he wakes up, or else he'll hunt RJ down and kill him. A nervous RJ accepts the deal and goes to get Vincent's food. In Over the Hedge After making the deal with Vincent, RJ finds a group of woodland animals, whom he decides to use to collect his food. In the end, he betrays them, and he leaves with the wagon of food. When the week is over, Vincent arrives to kill RJ, but then he stops to watch the show. RJ's betrayal of his friends remind Vincent of his old ways, and he suggests to RJ that selfishness will take him far. At the last minute, RJ chooses to help his friends and give the food back to them, which of course, angers Vincent. He attacks RJ and he threatens to kill him and his friends, but before he can, Penny stings Vincent with her quills. Sooner or later, Vincent gets caught by some clown balloons and he is carried away, yelling in anger, "Oh, RJ!". Later on, the balloons don't last, as Vincent floats back down (to which a scared Hammy points out by saying, "Scary clown!" and pointing up at Vincent) and he uses the quill in his nose to pop the balloon. After that, Vincent roars and goes to finish RJ and his friends off. While the animals hide in the middle of the hedge, Vincent is on the other side trying to claw the gang, with Gladys trying to kill them with her weed hacker and Dwayne trying to use his cattle prod on them. At one point, Dwayne accidentally shocks Vincent, who swipes at him in anger. This provokes Dwayne and the fight continues. Soon, RJ and Verne get an idea and have Hammy drink a soda that freezes time. While this happens, he goes into Gladys' yard and activates the Depelter Turbo; as well, he senses something and finds a cookie on the roof of Gladys' house and hurries over to it and eats it while going back to the hedge. As things start moving again, Vincent falls into Gladys' yard after trying to eat RJ (who wore Verne's shell as bait) and the three villains fall into the rays, which turns on the Depelter Turbo and the trio get a stinging from the machine. Afterwards, Vincent is captured by Animal Control officers and he's sent to the Rocky Mountains. Personality Vincent is a mean and nasty bear who likes to sleep, and he believes that selfishness will take him far, and he even tells RJ that he's gonna be like him some day; however, this proves to be wrong as RJ instead uses the wagon of food to help his friends, thus betraying Vincent and making himself a better person. Gallery Char 25380.jpg Vincent OTH.jpg|Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne in Gladys' yard, about to meet their defeat. Category:Bears Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Honorable Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Nemesis Category:Over the Hedge Villains Category:Barbarian